


Not That Innocent

by sleepylesbian



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter and Steve are little shits, Peter learns some things, Peter's the newest addition (he's in college which is not relevant to this fic but whatever he's 19), Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve is a scheming bastard and we love him for it, They all live in the tower now, friendship centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylesbian/pseuds/sleepylesbian
Summary: Peter never thought he was going to end up here. Hanging upside down in the communal kitchen, with a water-balloon filled with iced coffee dangling from his web. It’s all Steve Roger’s fault really, but even thinking that makes the boy scoff in disbelief. Like anyone would believe him. Captain freakin’ America planning pranks with Peter Parker to pull on the rest of the Avengers.





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Britney Spears song bc it popped in my head while writing lmao. 
> 
> Hi hello its been another 4 months of writers block but I hope this makes someone happy hahah. 
> 
> Also, if you got any requests or prompts pls gimme in the comments bc writer's block is still a thing I'm arguing with and it might help me write:)

Peter never thought he was going to end up here. Hanging upside down in the communal kitchen, with a water-balloon filled with iced coffee dangling from his web. It’s all Steve Roger’s fault really, but even thinking that makes the boy scoff in disbelief. Like anyone would believe him. Captain freakin’ America planning pranks with Peter Parker to pull on the rest of the Avengers. 

He’s almost reached his point of needing a break when he hears familiar steps outside, praise jesus, but unfortunately they’re not alone, shit. Peter sees Clint in the doorway, closely followed by Bucky and isn’t that just great, and he contemplates whether to go through with the prank or not. The options are doing it and getting the hell outta dodge before they recover enough to catch him, or to slip into the vent above him and try again later. 

The decision is ultimately made for him when Clint yells in surprise as he walks into a chair and the balloon snaps from the webs. Peter can only watch in shock as the balloon falls right on the archer’s head, exploding and spraying Bucky in the face making the ex-assassin automatically reach for one of the knives he’s got hidden on his body. Shit, at least Peter knows Clint’s aids are waterproof, that should count for coffee too right?

Thank god for spider powers Peter thinks as he escapes into the ceiling and out of the communal kitchen as quick as he is capable of, a string of curses from both Clint and Bucky following him until he’s well into the apartment that Steve, Bucky and Clint share. 

He slips out of the vent and down, carefully landing softly on the couch in the middle of the living room and smiling big when he hears Steve’s laugh. The supersoldier is holding his sides as he catches his breath, on the screen in front of him is the live footage from one of the many security cameras placed around the tower. This one showing the annoyed faces of the two victims of Peter and Steve’s prank as they try to get as much coffee off of them as possible without moving and making the mess on the floor and counter worse.

“That was amazing, you’re officially my favorite avenger Pete,” Steve grins wide and Peter feels pride swell in his chest, making him warm and content despite the guilt of drenching his friends. 

“How long do you think we have before they catch on?” the boy asks watching the two ex-assassins move rather gracelessly still working to clean up, huh, he’d have thought they’d leave it for JARVIS to arrange cleaning. 

“Oh they already know kid,” Steve’s grin doesn’t fade even though Peter’s stomach does an uncomfortable swoop, he swallows, looking from the screen with the footage and back at his accomplice’s face. 

Steve must sense his uneasiness, bringing a big warm hand on his shoulder to calm him down before he can get too worked up over the amount of trouble he’s just gotten himself in. Seriously, who’s gonna believe that Steve put him up to this??

“Don’t worry kid, I got your back- the man winks mischievously- besides, they already know I’m the culprit.” the blond shrugs carelessly and Peter gapes at him.

“What do you mean they already know?? We just- he gestures at the screen- How?!” he feels his voice crack near the end but honestly they’d been so discreet planning this Peter really didn’t see how the hell Clint and Bucky would already know who did it, spies or not. 

“Ah, you’ve got a lot to learn buddy,” Steve smirks and Peter rolls his eyes half-heartedly as the man continues. “Back before you became part of the avengers we used to have prank wars all the time, well, not _all_ the time but often enough that I used up my ‘I spent 70years on ice’ innocence card,” He has the decency to look sheepish and Peter feels a smile tugging on his lips through the initial surprise, so _that’s_ how they know. 

“Huh”, the boy eloquently says and Steve’s face says it all. 

“We stopped after a rather unfortunate incident with Tony’s lab, the hulk and pink foam, don’t ask,” Steve continues, which is really unfair because how can Peter _not_ want to ask about that. “But things have been good lately, no death threatening missions- no more than usual at least- and so I figured what’s the harm, also not much else to do right now anyways.” Steve finishes, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes and Peter is starting to see why Bucky is always on edge whenever Steve looks too calm or a little bored. 

Wait- “Wait,” Peter starts, “ _You_ said that Clint stole your coffee and this was getting back at him!” 

“And he did! But he always does that when he’s just woken up, this time I just felt a lesson was in place.” 

Peter spends a few seconds sputtering, feeling his admiration for the man spike at his nerve and ultimately overrule the indignation. 

“I’m very glad I’m on your team right now,” he mumbles and Steve perks up. 

“This is just the beginning Pete, we’re gonna have a lot of fun, trust me.” And god help Peter he does trust him.

Just as he’s about to say that the sound of angry footsteps move from the speakers on the screen to the hallway outside the door.

“STEVE YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!” Bucky yells from outside, an agreeing shout from Clint resounding in the space as they start unlocking the door. 

“Uh- I should go!” he says and Steve laughs as Peter hoists himself back up where he came from and is just out of the room in time to hear the crashing sound of the door being slammed open, he winces sympathetically and almost feels bad for leaving Steve alone to deal with this but then again, the blonde had said they know he’s in on it so he might as well try to delay the inevitable a little longer. 

Little longer is not enough turns out, landing safely in his own room across the hall Peter’s eyes widen seeing he has a text from none other than the amazing Hawkeye. Reading simply “ **You’re** **_on_** ”.

Despite the trickle of fear at being against two world renown ex-spies Peter feels more alive and daring than ever and replies," **Bring it birdman** ” while excitedly pulling out his notebook to write down some potential pranks to pitch to Steve next time they’re alone. He is right, Peter can feel it, this is going to be _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Comments give me life and inspiration, and my first language is not English so if you catch any glaring mistakes in this please let me know so I can fix it and improve my writing :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night! <3


End file.
